puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pillaging Pirates
Pillaging Pirates was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag of -'Star Explorers'-. History Pillaging Pirates was founded on 28 August, 2005. The crew had become dormant by June of 2007. Public Statement We, the undersigned are men and women without a country, outlaws in our own land, and homeless outcasts in any other. Desperate men and women, we go to seek a desperate fortune. Therefore, we do here and now band ourselves into a brotherhood of buccaneers to practice the trade of piracy on the high seas. We, the hunted, will now hunt! To that end, we enter into the following articles of agreement. Crew Articles #We pledge ourselves to be bound as brothers and sisters in a life-and-death friendship sharing alike in fortune and in trouble. #All moneys which may come into our possession shall be lumped together into a common fund and from this fund shall be taken first 30 percent of the money to fit, rig and provision the ships. After that the moneys will be divided. One share for every pirate and officer alike in correspondence to participation in the pillage. #By scrutiny of the commanding officer a plus to a maximum of one can be awarded to a pirate or officer for extraordinary good performance. #By scrutiny of the commanding officer a minus to a maximum of one can be fined to a pirate or officer for extraordinary bad performance. #Article 3 is not applicable to Commanding Officers. #Recompense who is wounded in a flag war or blockade and thus confirmed by a Senior Officer of the flag will receive as follows: ##For the loss of a right arm, 600 pieces of eight. ##For the loss of a left arm, 500 pieces of eight. ##For the loss of a right leg, 500 pieces of eight. ##For the loss of a left leg, 400 pieces of eight. ##For the loss of an eye, 300 pieces of eight. #If a man or woman conceal any treasure captured or fail to place it in the general fund, he or she shall be expelled. #And if a man or woman shall molest or insult any of the other crew. He or she, too, will receive the same punishment. #All pillaged and foraged goods fall to the crew Pieces of Eight received for selling these goods remain in the coffers of the Vessel. Only Senior Officers may remove these Pieces of Eight to deposit them in the crews treasure chest in Scarjay's room. Pieces of Eight deposited in the crews treasure chest be for: ##Officers training pillages ##Buying assets for the crew (such as vessels, shops etc.) ##Extra booty divisions for all crew members #Anyone who intends to use the treasure chest will request such in the Treasury board on the crew forum. #Following pillaged goods are not to be sold: ##Swill ##Grog ##Fine Rum ##Small Cannon Balls Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Anyone who hasn’t been expelled before can become a crewmember. They will become cabin persons. *Pirate: To be promoted to pirate, cabin persons need to have a pirate badge. Furthermore they have to be registered on the forum with their in game (= pirates name). *Officer: To be promoted to officer, ye need following qualifications. **Own an officers badge **Have an excellent record as a pirate on issues like obedience and loyalty **Hold the navy rank of lieutenant *Fleet Officer: To become a Fleet Officer, officers have to have an officer’s badge. Also they must have successfully completed their officer’s training confirmed by a Senior Officer. They must have a clean record regarding following the crew rules (in other words: no solo pillages, no stealing from the hold). *Senior Officer: To become a Senior Officers, Fleet Officers need to have a Senior Officer’s badge. Furthermore they have to have a clean record regarding following the crew rules. Also they need to contribute to the crew. Senior Officer Promotions are scrutiny of the Senior Officer collective. External Links *Pillaging Pirates Crew website *Pillaging Pirates Crew forums